flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Kittypets/Roleplay/Archive 2
Ginger boucned, her voice singing and cheery as usual. "Yay, new friends!"Silverstar 23:35, March 18, 2015 (UTC) "Hooray!!" Martin yowled. He looked at Ginger and realized--that cat is a she! Thunderheart of Thunderclan Ginger continued to bounce before she leaped from the fence, watching as the wounded Neptune approached. "You okay?" She asked him, though she continued to bounce and smile.Silverstar 23:40, March 18, 2015 (UTC) "Would you like to see my nest?"asked Burnet."My housefolk wouldn't mind. Racerbird 23:41, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Robin peared through the blinds of the window, his eyes practically bulging. "Hmm, better be nice and say hello. I'm sure Ginger already has." Flamestar 22 23:41, March 18, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" Martin purred. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Follow me."mewed Burnet. Racerbird 23:45, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Ginger frowned as Neptune simply padded on. "Ok..." she mewed, a little hurt.Silverstar 23:45, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Martin followed him.Thunderheart of Thunderclan (Burnet's a she-cat) Burnet showed Martin the nest. "This is the sofa."she meowed."Its really comfy and great to nap on. And over here is where I eat. It looks gross but its pretty good. Racerbird 23:52, March 18, 2015 (UTC) With a heavy sigh, Ginger attempted to scrabble back up the fence. But being declawed, it was a challenge, resulting in her falling.Silverstar 23:53, March 18, 2015 (UTC) (Remember, Martin is based off of a real cat of ours, and when a she-cat is around, tends to get VERY playful. But always forgets not to be rough...our she-cat gets pissed off at him XD) Martin felt a surge of playfulness. "Cool! Hey, wanna play?" without letting her answer, he lunged towards her and pounced playfully on top of her. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Hey!"she protested as Martin jumped on her. Then she saw the playfulness in his eyes and saw this was just a game. She growled playfully and swatted at him with sheathed claws. Racerbird 00:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Forgetting to not be rough, he knocked her off her paws with a massive swipe of a massive paw. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Ouch!" she exclaimed. "Try to be careful." Racerbird 01:07, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin, a little embarassed, meowed, "Sorry." He backed down. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Ginger frowned up at the tall, white fence, wishing that her twoleg had never declawed her. With if she ever got into a problem she couldn't get out of? What if she needed to climb a tree? With a quite whimper, Ginger padded off to make new friends, like usual.Silverstar 02:00, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin looked back at Burnet. "Well, I am gonna see if I can make even more friends. Thanks for showing me 'round!" he walked out of Burnet's nest and prodded over to Ginger. "Hi! Wanna be my friend?" he purred. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Ginger began to bounce once more. "Yeah, I love making friends!" As long as they don't turn out like Venomgaze, that was creepy. Ginger let out a happy purr, her clawless paws kneading the earth with energy.Silverstar 02:05, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin began to purr and knead as well. His charming, sweet, calm eyes half-opened in happiness. (<'Silverstar' 02:10, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin also bounded up, but clumsily fell on his face, as he was also clawless. He was slightly embarassed. But then again, what did he expect? "You wanna play?" he asked, ready to pounce. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Yeah!!" Ginger squealed excitedly, pouncing on the new kittypet.Silverstar 02:16, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin, being a huge cat, and forgetting again to be careful, smacked her with a massive paw full of force. (This cat knocks me over...) Thunderheart of Thunderclan Ginger let out a yelp as she was smacked in the nose, rubbing it with her paw. Her mood not being ruined, she continued to play.Silverstar 02:20, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin tried smacking her again with his massive paws, but instead tripped and pounded the ground very hard in front of her. (Seriously, he does that XD) Thunderheart of Thunderclan Ginger bounced around the tom, batting at his legs and trying to make him fall, a playful growl escaping her throat.Silverstar 02:27, March 19, 2015 (UTC) The massive tom smacked her hard with his biggest paw, his back right paw. He hit her so hard he flipped her into the air. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Rosetta jumped onto the fence. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 06:34, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin looked up. "Hello there! Would you like to join our play?" he meowed, whiskers twitching. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Maggie sat up. She'd seen the new tom, but never spoke to him. It seemed like a good time to. The Song Of Silence 20:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin, easily distractable, looked around. He saw a bird. He heard something again. He saw a squirrel. He heard Maggie sit up. He looked at her. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Err..."Maggie was nerver good at introductions."Hi." The Song Of Silence 21:03, March 19, 2015 (UTC) "Hi! My name's Martin! My housefolk call me Hemi! What's your name?" Martin purred, always wanting to be friends with everyone. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Uhh... Maggie."she mewed. "Well, the big housefolk call be Margret. But I rely on what the housefolk kit calls me, Maggie." The Song Of Silence 21:08, March 19, 2015 (UTC) "Okay!" Martin purred, his whiskers twitching. "Wanna play?" Thunderheart of Thunderclan (im looking for irony here) "Ok?"she mewed. Maggie had never really "played" with anyone ever since she was a kit. She hoped he wouldn't be too rough. The Song Of Silence 21:13, March 19, 2015 (UTC) (Lol alright if it's irony you want, it's irony you'll get :3) Martin ran to her and smacked her hard with a massive paw to the face, knocking her off balance. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Ow!"she yowled, trying to stand up."That wasn't what I had in mind. But it's ok. It didn't really hurt. But you need to learn not to be so rough." The Song Of Silence 21:18, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Burnet settled in her nest with her 3 kits, Marina, Spark, and Cinder, whom she named after her other daughter Cindy, who had dissapeared. when her twolegs moved away. The Song Of Silence 21:20, March 19, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, sorry!" meowed Martin, embarassed again. He lifted a paw and swiped at her, but barely missed her. His paw skimmed her nose, his soft, huggable paw fur tickling it. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Maggie covered her nose with her paw and said,"Thats ok." ------- Percy screeched at the twoleg that was carrying him. "Put me down!" he snarled. His wish was granted as the twoleg set the cage thing down and opened it. Percy slinked out. "I guess I might as well make friends with the kittypets."he grumbled and leaped onto the fence. The Song Of Silence 22:07, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Martin, again distracted, looked at Percy. "Hi! My name's Martin! My housefolk call me Hemi! What's your name?" he excitedly purred, exactly as he had with every other cat. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Before Percy was going to reveal any information with Martin, he studied the tom. He was black, declawed, plump, and seemed to have a very cheery adittude. "Percy..."he started but never finished because Martin started telling him everything about twolegplace. The Song Of Silence 22:15, March 19, 2015 (UTC) "...and my housefolk are very nice, but I don't think they feed me enough. How about you?" he purred, whiskers twitching. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Rosetta narrowed her eyes as she studied the new kittypet. To her, he seemed very overconfident. She padded over. "My name's Rosetta," she mewed to them, sitting down. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 03:24, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Martin spun around and greeted her. "Hi! My name's Martin, but my housefolk call me Hemi! Wanna play?" he purred. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (Someone's gonna be harsh :o) Rosetta rolled her eyes. "I've already heard you say that before, you don't need to repeat it," she mewed coolly. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 19:43, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Martin backed off. "Well excuse me for living!" he meowed coldly. (When he's unhappy...WATCH OUT) Thunderheart of Thunderclan Robin, staggering to his paws, turned to face the newcomer. "Umm, hi. I'm Robin. Nice to meet you," He stammered shyly. Flamestar 22 20:23, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, please check your User Talk. Thanks) Martin, forgetting about Rosetta, turned to Robin. "Hi Robin! I'm--" he interrupted himself and thought about what happened with Rosetta. He decided just to tell his name. "--Martin! Wanna play? Thunderheart of Thunderclan (Rosetta = No chill. xD) Ginger continued to rub her nose, a little hurt after playing with Martin. She didn't like his playing style one bit, but she wasn't one to be rude.Silverstar 20:32, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Burnet led her kits into the garden for the first time. Marina was tottering around the yard while Spark and Cinder just sat there, taking in the new surroundings. Marina fell over with a squeak and Burnet went and picked her up, setting her down next to her siblings. The Song Of Silence 20:44, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (Awww nostalgia! I remember when our cat birthed her six kittens :) so adorable! they're almost two years now :3) Martin heard the kit and abandoned Robin, getting distracted YET again. He saw the kits and crept over. "Hello," he meowed calmly. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (I got my cats when they were 2 months old) Burnet curled her tail protectively around her kits. "You can see."she mewed."But please don't be rough. They're only a few weeks old." The Song Of Silence 20:50, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Martin gently walked forward. he sniffed one, then looked up. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Cinder squealed and started batting at Martin's tail with her tiny paws. The Song Of Silence 20:54, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Robin held an uneasy gaze towards him. "Hi, and your name is?" Flamestar 22 21:01, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (Whiskers - ikr xD) Rosetta watched the cats go, narrowing her amber eyes. She watched Martin go into Burnet's garden. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 21:33, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (Lol.) Ethel narrowed her eyes as she heard Robin's mewl reveal in a sharp tone. She flattenend her ears, standing up and stretching. Flamestar 22 21:51, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta couldn't help but smile as she gazed at Burnet's three kits. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 21:54, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Burnet saw Rosetta and said,"Do you want to meet them?" The Song Of Silence 23:16, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Martin suddenly felt tired. All day he met soooo many cats. Thunderheart of Thunderclan "Okay," Rosetta mewed slowly, and she jumped down from the fence into Burnet's garden. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:31, March 20, 2015 (UTC) "This is Marina."Burnet mewed proudly about the blue-gray she-cat. "The white tom is Spark and the dark gray she-cat is Cinder." The Song Of Silence 23:58, March 20, 2015 (UTC) "Hello there, kits," Rosetta mewed softly to the kits, as she took Burnet's words in. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:59, March 20, 2015 (UTC) "Their father's name is Lace. Have you seen him? I know he lives close to your nest."Burnet mewed. Just then Cinder leaped at Spark, toppling the tom over and the two started wrestling in the grass. The Song Of Silence 00:03, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Um... I don't know," Rosetta mewed. "I definitely saw him a half-mmon ago - he was boasting about you and your kits." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:05, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Angel plopped down into her soft, comfey bed. She mused quietly, her eyes squinting as she carefully closed them. She purred as she fell asleep, loud murmers and squeals surrounding her. Dawnfeather122 (talk) 00:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta curled her tail around her paws, waiting for Burnet to reply. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:08, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Angel remained asleep, the soft murmers continuing to drive deep into her mind. She soon awoke with a yawn, her eyes studying the floor. Dawnfeather122 (talk) 00:11, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I havent seen him in a while."Burnet mewed sadly."Well, I saw him yesterday, but he ignored me. Neon visited our kits every day..."her voice trailed off. The Song Of Silence 00:15, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Why is Lace ignoring you?" Rosetta asked. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:16, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Lace not Neon ) "I don't know. I saw him and said hi but he didn't respond. Hopefully he just didnt hear me."Burnet meowed. The Song Of Silence 00:19, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry I meant Lace) "I hope so too," Rosetta responded. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:21, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "After Neon died, I thought I could be happy again."Burnet went on."But it looks like I lost another mate..." The Song Of Silence 00:22, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Oh dear," Rosetta sighed. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:30, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Angel regained focus, gazing around to where her twoleg was. She purred as she watched her twoleg pour small nibbles off food into her dish. Dawnfeather122 (talk) 00:36, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Im going for a walk. Could you keep an eye on them for a few minutes?" The Song Of Silence 00:38, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Angel lapped at her snowy white fur after licking her chops, continuing to purr as her twoleg gently brushed it's hand through her fur. Dawnfeather122 (talk) 00:41, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Neptune sat on his fence, his blue-gray ears flattened. The poor tom's wounds still burned like fire, and his twolegs were starting to worry. The son of Fallenstar let out a heavy sigh, lapping at a bite-wound on his shoulder.Silverstar 01:25, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Her twoleg set her down, giving her a small pat on the head. Angel yawned and peared out the window after jumping up top the seal, purring quietly. Dawnfeather122 (talk) 01:35, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Ginger gazed up at Neptune curiously, noticing his wounds. "Nep? You ok?" The friendly, bubbly she-cat asked with a frown. "...I'm find Ging, just a few scratches."Silverstar 01:39, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, that's fine," Rosetta mewed, nodding. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:43, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Burnet leaped down from the fence and began padding on the path. She looked out, and saw a pair of eyes staring back. A familier scent drifted toward her and she thought about where she'd smelled it. On Neon's body! ''The cat pounced, landing on her. "You!"Burnet screeched."You killed Neon!" The Song Of Silence 01:48, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Nice plot twist >;D) Rosetta flicked her tail at Burnet's three kits. "Who wants to catch my tail?" she mewed cheerfully. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:49, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Thx) The cat snickered. "My name's Duston!"he hissed. "I found that dumb kittypet wandering the forest. So I taught him a lesson he would ''never ''forget. Im guess you could be with him again ..."Duston bared his teeth and prepared to sink them into Burnet's neck. The Song Of Silence 01:54, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta waited for the kits to reply. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:56, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Marina sqeaked and began playing with Rosetta's tail. The Song Of Silence 01:57, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta swished her tail from side to side. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:58, March 21, 2015 (UTC) The other kits squealed in delight and began trying to get Rosetta's tail along with Marina. The Song Of Silence 02:02, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta purred as Burnet's kits swiped at her tail. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:04, March 21, 2015 (UTC) A shriek split the air as Burnet vainly struggled in Duston's grip. The Song Of Silence 02:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Duston must die imho) "Who's going to get the tail?" Rosetta called. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:09, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Neptune blinked blankly as he heard a screech. Did a cat need help?!'Silverstar' 02:09, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cinder concentrated hard, and took a giant pounce.----Burnet clawed at Duston, but the tom seemed unaffected. The Song Of Silence 02:12, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Neptune decided to check things out, leaping from the fence and wondering off until he spotted Duston. "Yo," with those words, he leaped at the tom, letting Fallenstar's words guide him.'Silverstar' 02:14, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Burnet felt the weight come off, and saw that Neptune had slammed into Duston and the two toms were now yowling and wrestling. The Song Of Silence 02:18, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Neptune flattened his ears, wrapping his claws around the tom's shoulder before lashing out with his hind legs, letting them beat against his soft belly.'Silverstar' 02:20, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Percy saw that outside his porch some cats were fighting. He went to go help, raking his claws across Duston's back. The Song Of Silence 02:25, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta felt some small claws on her tail. "Who caught it?" she mewed, standing up. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 03:13, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Me!"Cinder squeaked her first words."Me Rosetta!" The Song Of Silence 11:21, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Neptune ignored Percy as he came to help, and ignored how much Duston was bleeding. He orginally had no intentions of killing or even wounding the tom so bad, but he was now in a trance, as if Fallenstar was controlling him.'Silverstar' 16:28, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Percy stepped back to let Neptune take over as he realized the tom was dominating the battle. The Song Of Silence 17:10, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Autumn sat outside of her house, calmly lapping at a white paw. She didn't live with her sister, Ginger, but always visited her to have some fun. The two were quite alike, friendly, bubbly, happy, but Autumn was quite an intelligent cat.'Silverstar' 17:20, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Martin, tired, slunk to his nest and fell asleep. Thunderheart of Thunderclan After ducking away from a bite, Fallenstar/Neptune aimed for Duston's neck, sinking his fangs into until the tom went limp on his jaws.---- Autumn scratched at her sister's door. "Ginger!"'Silverstar' 18:43, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks."Burnet panted to Neptune. "I though I was a goner." The Song Of Silence 18:48, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Neptune gazed at the bloody body, his eyes round with terror as Fallenstar released his grasp on him. "I..." He began, stepping back and shaking slightly. "...Did that...?"'Silverstar' 18:49, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Burnet gave him a puzzled look. "Yeah..."she mewed slowly. The Song Of Silence 18:53, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta sat down again. "Good kit," she mewed to Cinder. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:00, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "When will mama be back?"asked Cinder. The Song Of Silence 19:01, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Neptune backed away more. "I-I did this? I-I'm the murderer?!"'Silverstar' 19:03, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know," Rosetta replied. "Your mother didn't tell me." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:03, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Is something wrong?"Burnet asked eyes full of concern.-----Cinder nodded. "I wanna show mama that I can talk."she squeaked. The Song Of Silence 19:06, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I just ''killed a cat I don't even know!" Neptune exclaimed, continuing to shake.Silverstar 19:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta purred. "You can tell her when she gets back," she mewed softly. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:08, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "That doesnt seem like you."Burnet admitted."But you saved my life, and I thank tour for that."-----"Rosetta,"Cinder squeaked."If moma doesn't come back, will you be our moma?" The Song Of Silence 19:11, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta bristled at Cinder's words, but didn't say anything. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:14, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Neptune flattened his ears. "It's good I saved you, but I didn't have to...Kill."Silverstar 19:15, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Burnet bristled."He killed my mate, and tried to kill me. This is what he gets." The Song Of Silence 19:18, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know, kits," Rosetta finally admitted. "I'll only decide that if your mother doesn't come back." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:20, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "What's going on?" Stammered Robin, trotting outside to stand beside the,m rubbing his eyes gently with a paw. Flamestar 22 19:27, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cinder nodded and pounced on Marina. The Song Of Silence 19:28, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, where's Robin? I'm a bit confused...) Rosetta watched as Cinder pounced on one of her littermates. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:30, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Marina squealed and knocked Cinder back. Spark, not wanting to be left out, started swatting at Marina. The Song Of Silence 19:33, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta purred as watched the kits playing. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:35, March 21, 2015 (UTC) As her littermates tussled, Cinder crept behind Rosetta and began sniffing her tail. The Song Of Silence 19:37, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Cinder has taking a liking to Rosetta xD) Rosetta turned around, and saw Cinder. "What are you doing?" she asked. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:38, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Robin is with Neptune and Burnet, and the others.) Robin twitched his tail-tip, waiting for a reply. Flamestar 2219:38, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I want to play with your tail."Cinder squeaked.-----"Neptune killed a cat who tried killing me."Burnet explained."Though I don't think he meant to kill him." The Song Of Silence 19:41, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Ginger bowled over Autumn, cheery and bubbly like her littermate. "Hey sis!" She greeted with a purr, nuzzling the ginger and white tabby's chin. "Hey Ginger!"Silverstar 19:42, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta started to swish her tail again. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:42, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Didn't mean to?" Robin chirped, his face showing a puzzled, yet serious look. "How do you accidently kill someone?" Flamestar 22 19:44, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "That's what I'm trying to figure out." Muttered Neptune, his head shaking slowly.Silverstar 19:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cinder squealed with delight and began trying to pounce on Rosetta's tail again. The Song Of Silence 19:49, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta flicked her tail, causing Cinder to miss. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 19:51, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cinder made another giant leap, missing by a whisker and landing on the ground with a thud. The Song Of Silence 19:55, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta looked over. "Are you all right??" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 20:01, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cinder shook herself off. "Yep!"she mewed and tried attacking Rosetta's tail again. The Song Of Silence 20:04, March 21, 2015 (UTC) This time, Rosetta let Cinder grab her tail. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:14, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Autumn gave Ginger a friendly cuff around the ears. "Wanna go hunting?" She asked her sister, watching Ginger nod vigerously. "Yeah!!"Silverstar 01:16, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "I won!" Cinder squealed. The Song Of Silence 01:18, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "You 'accidently' killed a cat." Hissed Robin, giving Neptune stern, uneasy gaze. "You obviously attacked him, I can say that much." Flamestar 22 01:20, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, you won," Rosetta meowed, looking at Cinder. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:21, March 22, 2015 (UTC) The two sisters prowled out to hunt, Ginger on her sister's tail. "...You actually have claws, Autumn?" The ginger tabby nodded in resposne. "Yeah, but you can always use your teeth."Silverstar 23:20, March 23, 2015 (UTC) "Spark! Marina!"Cinder yowled. "I caught Rosetta's tail!" The Song Of Silence 23:42, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta tried not to purr with amusement. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 03:17, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Angel flattenend her ears as she gazed outside the window. I wonder what's out there... ''She flicked her ears, catching sight of an open door as her twoleg walked out. Dawnfeather122 (talk) 15:25, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Neptune flattened his ears before racing back to the kittypet place, his blueish fur on end. ''I-I'm a monster!!Silverstar 15:30, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta waited for one of the kits to reply. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 03:35, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Robin, after refusing to speak and argue with Neptune any longer, headed back to his house, sighing as he swayed his tail along the fence he had been standing on. He gazed into the lush, thick forest covered with trees and ferns. Pricking his ears, he hopped down, trying to keep balance. He strutted forward, keeping a steady gaze on the ground. A loud booming sound surrounded him, red lights flashing and crashing towards him. Ethel yawned, hearing a small screech from outside. After going outside, she pricked her ears, hurrying towards Robin and pushing him out of the way. He had been standing on the Thunderpath, frozen either with fright or confusion. "Go, run. Now!" Flamestar22 17:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) "Are you going to grab the tail or not?" Rosetta mewed loudly, so that all the kits could hear. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:15, April 5, 2015 (UTC) All the kittens looked at Rosetta. They all squealed and began trying to grab Rosetta's tail, wrestling each other in the process. The Song Of Silence 22:23, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta purred in delight. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:28, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "I have to get going."Burnet mewed. "I bet Rosetta has her paws full with my kits!" -------Cinder leaped, making her littermates crash. She then clusmily swats at Rosetta's tail, missing. The Song Of Silence 00:11, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Martin got up and stretched. (He litterally has been sleeping for moons XD) He was no longer tired. He ate all his food (cuz he's a glutton X3) and then padded out of his nest. Thunderheart 00:18, April 8, 2015 (UTC) "You can get it!" Rosetta mewed encouragingly to the kits. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:19, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Ethel snapped at Robin and pushed him away, staring in horror as the monster came closer. "Run!" She cried, letting out a yowl of pain as the monster disfigured her leg. "..Ethel?" Flamestar22 12:04, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Cinder swatted at Rosetta's tail, but Spark attacked her and Marina pounced, grabbing Rosetta's tail. The Song Of Silence 19:16, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Rosetta tried to ignore the small claws digging into her tail, and she purred quietly. --The Ash Falls Down 22:57, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Neptune, who was being controlled by Fallenstar, carried Cardinalblaze's limp body. He had already rolled her in some wild garlic to remove her scent, which had been near a little cliff. He had now taken her to an abandoned shack, and lay the unconcious she-cat down there. He eventually brought over a water-soaked rag to wake Cardinalblaze up. The she-cat awoke in a flurry, thrashing about before glaring up at Neptune/Fallenstar. "N-Neptune?! How dare you capture me, how could you?!" She snarled, glaring at Neptune/Fallenstar as he closed the rickety shack door. "My little son was being too much of a goody-two-shoes. Daddy needs to show him how it's done." The blue-gray tom spat, Cardinalblaze's eyes widening. "F-F...Fallenstar?!" Neptune/Fallenstar rolled his eyes before nodding, glaring down at Cardinalblaze. "Now, your precious mate and his worthless Clan shall be oh-so worried, and look allll over for you. I plan for Birchstar to get lost, Hiddenshade to take over, and then, I shall attack. Hiddenshade won't have nine lives, your mate will get lost, and the clan will be in chaos. Just perfect." The tom smirked, revealing sharp fangs and making Cardinalblaze snarl, raising a claw and slashing at his face. "I won't let you lay a tail tip on my Clan or mate!! You picked the wrong cat to kidnap, Fallenstar!" Cardinalblaze roared, her hackles raising as she leaped to her paws, tail lashing. Moons later... Neptune/Fallenstar glared down at Cardinalblaze. "Get up, your getting fat! Move it, get hunting!" He snapped at the ginger-and-white she-cat, who snarled in response. "That's because I'm expecting Birchstar's kits, you idiot!" She snapped, only to receive a cuff around the ear. Growling, Cardinalblaze hurried up into the rafters to hunt. Neptune/Fallenstar, with a roar, raced up after Cardinalblaze, fury burning in his blue eyes. "No, I shall not allow anymore of that fool's spawn!" He spat. And with a massive blow, he sent Cardinalblaze flying off the rafters, only to land on her stomach, her precious cargo killed.Silverstar 23:56, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Archie teetered on his housefolk's fence, glaring around nervously. --The Ash Falls Down 23:59, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze wailed in pain and grief, knowing her expecting litter was now dead, as their squirms ceased. With a roar, Neptune/Fallenstar leaped at the she-cat, planning to kill her to make sure she never had kits again. Cardinalblaze, expecting his attack, pressed her paws aganist the leaping tom's belly and chest before pushing upward, letting him fly through the air and land under a pile of beams. The beams, which weren't too heavy, landed on the tom with a thud, temporarily knocking him out and holding him down. Now was her time to flee. Cardinalblaze struggled with the lock for awhile before opening the door and racing out, determined to return safely to her Clan.Silverstar 00:03, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (ppor Cardinal tho :o) Archie heard a scrabble of paws on a nearby fence, and he jumped, almost falling off his fence himself. --The Ash Falls Down 00:06, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar stumbled into the Twoleg place, his pace steady and slow. He left a patrol moons ago, only to set out to find his mate. He figured his Clan would be in chaos, but he trusted that his deputy would set everything straight. He hauled himself over a bush of thorns that had been sitting near a small shack. He poked his head inside, only to see small clumps of bloody orange and white fur. Cardinalblaze! ''He let out a horrified breath, flattenening his ears. This time, he picked up his pace, trampling over his paws a few times. He gazed around, seeing scarlet blood stain a nearby area. Gasping, he saw his mate lie on the ground, his shrill voice echoing. "Cardinalblaze!" Flamestar22 22:48, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Archie regained his balance on the fence, shaking nervously. --The Ash Falls Down 22:55, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Burnet heard screeching, and ran faster. ''I hope my kits are okay! How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 00:18, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (''Lol, your sig is so right x3) Birchstar shifted, nervously nudging his motionless mate. "Cardinalblaze..?" Ethel stood up, shivering. "Go back to the house, now!" She ordered sternly, picking up her now-brokn paw. Following her orders, Robin flattened his ears, hesitating when seeing a red figure in the trees. Flamestar22 00:26, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (This is part of a plan >:3) Louis snuck out of his nest and out of his garden. He wanted to explore! He walked out of kittypet territory, and into FlameClan territory... Thunderheart 00:31, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (IKR) Archie was too frightened to stay on the fence any longer, so he jumped off the fence, and back into his housefolk's garden. --The Ash Falls Down 00:46, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Louis came running home, and in fear, scrambled up Archie's fence and fell off the other side. "Oof!" he squealed. Thunderheart 00:49, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Archie scowled as another cat - smaller than him - came into his housefolk's garden. ''What's he doing here????? --The Ash Falls Down 00:52, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Louis was very frightened, confused, and sad. "Why did she do that?" he mewed to the air. Thunderheart 00:55, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Archie stared at Louis, confused. --The Ash Falls Down 00:57, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Louis turned around and then saw Archie. He jumped up and howled. He tried to get over the fence, but he had no more energy left. He fell off facefirst. Thunderheart 00:58, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Archie rolled his eyes. "Why did you even come over here in the first place?" he hissed. --The Ash Falls Down 00:59, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (Cardinal isn't knocked out or anything, not even bloody...) Cardinalblaze grumbled quietly as she attempted to struggle over a fence. Her swollen, pregnant belly made things hard, even though her kits were now dead.Silverstar 01:01, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Louis regained his courage. "Sorry. I was afraid," he mumbled. But then he puffed out his chest. "I saw a wild cat!" he boasted. Thunderheart 01:03, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Archie rolled his eyes. "And what's the big deal about it?" he mewed bitterly. --The Ash Falls Down 01:05, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Louis put his tail between his legs. "S-sorry..." he mewed. - Thunder Archie nodded slowly. "It's okay," he mewed in a calmer tone of voice. --The Ash Falls Down 01:08, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Louis looked up at Archie. "I think I'm lost now, though," he mewed, looking around. Thunderheart 01:14, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Archie turned to look at the orange kittypet. "Well, I've never seen you before, so how am I meant to know?" he grunted. --The Ash Falls Down 01:15, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Louis looked down, a tear rolling from his cheek. "I don't know. I should have never left!" he mewed. Thunderheart 01:18, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:Kittypets